


Dayton

by PrettyLittleAgent



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleAgent/pseuds/PrettyLittleAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Quinn still were not entirely sure how this whole thing started, and they had absolutely no idea how it would end. The non-linear tale of one night in one city and the consequences that never seem to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Consequence of the Consequence: A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This story is deliberately out of order but will all be connected and have some sort of flow as to not completely confuse you. I've taken a number of liberties with the canon of the show. In order for this whole crazy idea to work, I've done a bit of a major time change that I will explain better with an actual story, but for now just know that Will took over the Glee club in the middle of their freshmen year and the whole Terri pregnancy thing happened then. Quinn joined Glee with Santana and Brittany close to the end of the school year to screw up a big performance they had planned and also to get Finn back from Rachel (which didn't happen).

_e·quiv·o·cate_ /iˈkwivəˌkāt/  
 ** _Verb: Use ambiguous language so as to conceal the truth or avoid committing oneself._**

 **  
__   
**

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/prettylilagent/pic/00001yzw/)

"William."

Figgins’ voice sounded out from the doorway, drawing Will and Quinn away from their hushed discussion about what to do once the baby was born.  
   
"Principal Figgins, what can I, um, do for you?" Will asked, shuffling a bit nervously as Quinn dried her eyes with her cardigan sleeve, the conversation having set off her already sensitive hormones.  
   
"It's been brought to my attention that you and Ms. Fabray have been spending quite a lot of time together, quite a bit more time then would seem appropriate." Will's eyes widened with shock and dread, any thoughts of this story ending well flying out the window for him. "You've been allegedly seen together after school, in your car, at the store, even entering your apartment. Considering the source…" The name Sue was on the tip of everyone’s tongues,  "I would not put much faith into this, but in light of Ms. Fabray's condition, I feel I must ask what is going on."

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/prettylilagent/pic/00002z2p/)

  
A vision of prison loomed in Will's mind and at any other time it most likely would have overwhelmed him, but now he heard the renewed sniffling of Quinn and his situation was put into perspective. It wasn't just him on the line at this moment, but both of them, and he never knew it more than he did then. It was his job to protect his family... he just wished he'd have figured this shit out before it hit the fan.  
   
"It's my baby."  
   
Quinn balked at Will's admission. Months of being considered a drunken slut because she had to claim she slept with some random guy who got her drunk at a concert in Dayton (which was partly true – just, the guy wasn't random and no alcohol was involved on her end), of lying to her parents and getting disowned, of having to hold back tears at the thought of what she would have to give up to keep him safe, and he cracks under one damn question

 "What I mean is that I'm adopting Quinn's baby... and since I clearly have a vested interest in her and her child's safety, I've been helping her out with things.  She's living in her sister's apartment, which is right next door to mine.  She asked me to help out anyway, so if you need to look into it, feel free to call her.  I know it's a unique position to be in, but..."

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/prettylilagent/pic/000037qt/)

Quinn held her breath at Will's words, wondering where the hell they'd come from and what Figgins would have to say about them. For his part, Will was equally as shocked, but at the same time he knew that this was as close to what he really wanted to happen as possible.

"This certainly is a unique position, William." Figgins' brow furrowed as he considered this new information, clearly unsure what exactly to make of it. Eventually an uneasy smile crossed his face. "Well, at the very least I'm glad to know my prayers that Ms. Fabray would find guidance and you would find peace following your divorce have been answered." The twosome let out a sigh of relief before they put on show smiles of thanks at Figgins' words. "I will have to consider moving Ms. Fabray into another Spanish class, of course, but other than that I do not see having any other issues. As long as everything remains the same, we should all be fine." The warning wasn't lost on either of them, and they nodded submissively to the man. "Well now, very good... congratulations William, you'll be an excellent father."

Figgins stuck out his hand for a shake, one that Will returned gladly, pleased the situation was working out. Quinn found it harder to grin, her mind trying to come to terms with the situation that had been thrust onto her shoulders. She saw Figgins nod to her and was just barely able to return one, it quickly falling away when the man turned around and walked out of the choir room.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/prettylilagent/pic/00004ex6/)

  
Will looked over his shoulder at her and she just looked back, her eyes showing all the different emotions that she was feeling at the moment (shock, love, fear, and confusion were just a few).

"What did you just do Will?" Quinn questioned, trying to picture the future Will had just set them on and only able to come up with pictures that were too blissful and domestic to be real.

"I protected my family, just like any father should."

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/prettylilagent/pic/0000517c/)


	2. The Wisdom of Intentional Ignorance

When Frannie Fabray had gone off to college, her perspective on life had changed. The Christian values that her parents had instilled in her were still there, and strong, but she realized that life wasn't all about the Country Club and cookie-cutter WASP ideals. She realized that her goal in life had to be to make herself happy, even if it meant not being the picture perfect golden child her (alcoholic) parents wanted her to be.

Anyway, they still had Quinn, and she now seemed to be perfectly content on the preppy blonde cheerleader route.

Plus, it wasn't like she was going to go join a commune or something, she just wasn't going to be a cheerleader anymore... or a member of the Young Republicans... or shop exclusively at Abercrombie...

So Frannie began to slowly but surely put distance between herself and Lima. She came home less, preferring to stay first at her dorm and then with her fellow sorority sisters. She partied on occasion, went to church (fairly) regularly, and called her parents every weekend (she could only escape them so much).

When it came to her relationship with her sister, however, she didn't remain that consistent. There had been such a large age difference between them that they couldn't really be friends of any sort, at least not until Quinn was older. Mostly Frannie had been Quinn's idol, and she'd indulge her on occasion by taking her out shopping or letting her tag along to the movies with her and her friends, but their interactions were mostly limited to within their home. When Frannie moved out, they'd ended. Sure, they shared the occasional text/phone call/e-mail, but not that many.

Soon Quinn was in High School and Frannie graduated college. She'd met an amazing guy who shared her church going habits and came from money (lots of it). Her parents approved of him wholeheartedly and soon after she'd graduated (a year after him), they'd gotten married in a beautiful ceremony where her mother cried and her father looked on with pride. Quinn had been there, playing the part of dutiful little sister to the fullest, and looking every bit like Frannie had at her age. In that moment, Quinn's future seemed so clear to her older sister, and she could only hope that Quinn too would come to realize that looks and popularity weren't all that mattered.

(Lord knows Mom and Dad wouldn't teach her that.)

Buying an apartment in one of the better parts of Lima had been Jack's idea, not Frannie's. His family got their money by being masters of manipulation, both of people and numbers, and he was well aware of the power a simple action could have. Even if they never did get to using it, Jack knew her parents would love the idea that the couple bought a place to live in her hometown so they could spend extended amounts of time there.

He had been completely right.

The complex they found was one of the nicer ones in Lima, full of a mix of police, teachers, bankers, doctors, and all those other respectable careers that left people able to either rent or own a place outside of Lima Heights. They'd managed to get the one bedroom for a steal, since the guy who owned it wanted to get out of there quick ("The crazy bitch next door spends half the time yelling at her husband and the other banging away in her damn craft room. I can't get any fucking peace!").

Soon after they bought it and managed to get a decorator in, they headed down for the weekend ("the first of not many" Jack told her, laughing). Her mother spent the entire time gushing about the crown molding, the color scheme, the darling furniture that just screamed classic... basically every single superficial thing the apartment had to offer. Her dad started off lamenting how his little girl was all grown up before boasting about how Jack was such a good, Christian man and was making such a name for himself with his chain of UPS stores ("You sure did pick a winner Sweetie!"). He ended the night on a rant about some issue Glen Beck had brought up and everyone just let him talk, throwing in comments when needed.

Frannie had been sad Quinn hadn't been able to come, especially when she found out it was because she was stuck at some Cheerios' rehearsal camp that she knew from experience was rivaled only by Guantanamo Bay in torture-related fun. But it wasn't like it was her place to say anything to Quinn or her parents...she had become the absent daughter, all wrapped up in her life away from Lima. Plus, she had been doing the exact same thing when she was in Quinn's shoes. All she could do now was try to forge more of a connection with her sister, try to steer her down an easier path.

When Quinn's 16th birthday came around, Frannie decided to splurge. A random performing arts group in Dayton was putting on the Broadway production of High Society and been getting good reviews. Quinn had always loved the movie (fancying herself a young Grace Kelly), and considering she was now in Glee Club (that one had thrown her for a loop until she learned Quinn's sort of boyfriend Finn joined first), Frannie figured Quinn would love to see it and they could make a weekend of it. She got the tickets, rented a hotel suite, and presented everything to great applause at Quinn's birthday bash.

The sisters were supposed to meet in Dayton the night before the show so they could spend the entire Saturday together ("From breakfast to shopping to show" Frannie had told Quinn excitedly). It would be the first time Quinn was driving anywhere over an hour away by herself and all were anxious, therefore it struck everyone as funny when it was Frannie who had a tire blow out, throwing off her arrival time until the next day. When her parents had demanded Quinn come back to Lima and just head back again the next day, it had been Frannie that jumped to her defense, saying not only would that be an extreme waste of gas, but that Quinn had proven herself to be nothing but trustworthy, and if she said she would stay in the hotel quietly, that was what she would do.

When she made it to the room the next day, Frannie had a feeling something was off. Quinn seemed to have this stunned quality to her that she normally didn't have, at least as well as Frannie could remember. She played if off well enough, saying she was just amazed she'd been allowed to stay by herself, but there was something more than that playing at her younger sister's mind. She couldn't seem to sit still, shirting around in her seat almost constantly, as if she couldn't get comfortable. Her right hand seemed to favor resting in the crook of her neck and if Frannie didn't know better (in denial?), she could have sworn she saw a faint bruising underneath a layer of foundation where the hand came to rest. After a couple of hours, the regular Quinn was back, but Frannie couldn't help but notice that her eyes always seemed to linger anytime she caught sight of guys with curly hair.

It was months later before she would really talk to her sister again. Almost daily texts were now their standard form of communication, so when Frannie's cell had rung at 7:54 one Friday night, she had been surprised to see Quinn's name pop up on her screen.

"Hey ther-" Frannie broke off the greeting when she heard the sharp sound of Quinn's sobs on the other end. "Quinn? Sweetie? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Jack looked up quickly from the game he'd been watching, his clear concern at just those few words reminding Frannie why she loved him so much.

"Dad kicked me out" Quinn got out between cries.

"What? Why?"

"I'm... I'm pregnant" Frannie dropped down heavily into the chair she had been standing next to, looking blankly ahead at the TV, hearing Jack asking her what was going on and Quinn's continued sobs. The Dayton weekend flashed before her eyes and she knew without being told that what she had steadfastly denied happening in her head in fact did.

And now her 16 year old sister was disowned, homeless, and pregnant... and reaching out for help.

The first emotion that hit her was anger. Anger that Quinn had been so stupid and proven their parents right in their instinct not to trust her. Anger that her dad would be so concerned with his damn image that he'd kick out his own child when she needed him the most and that her mother was too much of a weak drunk to stand-up to him (because everything notwithstanding, Judy Fabray did love her children and wouldn't have wanted this to happen).

After the anger came this overwhelming sense of calm, and an intense need to make sure her sister (and she guessed her future niece/nephew) was safe. This wouldn't be another moment where Quinn found out a member of her family only cared about her in terms of her ability to act as a set piece in Russell Fabray's dream of being a live-action Norman Rockwell painting.

"Alright, OK, we can work with this." Frannie said as she breathed in deeply, "I mean, the pregnancy part not so much at the moment" Jack's jaw dropped and his eyes grew comically large "but the kicked out part... we can deal with. You can just go to our apartment and stay there as long as you need... or forever, I don't care"

"But Dad-"

"Quinn, I really don't care much about Dad right now. Plus, what's he gonna do to me? Not invite me to Thanksgiving? Not get me a Christmas gift? Big deal, his presents are horrible anyway" The laugh she managed to draw from Quinn made her smile before she caught the hysterical edge Quinn's voice was starting to take.

"I don't even know where your apartment is" The sobs have started again, and Frannie really isn't sure they're going to be stopping anytime soon. As she listed off the address, though, something changes in Quinn's tone. She's still crying, sure, but there is an anticipation there, a bated breath quality that seems odd.

"...and don't worry about not having a key, the guy next door has been watching the place for us and has one to spare. He's a really nice guy, Quinn, I'm sure he'll be willing to help you out if you need anything before I can get down there. His name is Will Schu-" The sound of utter relief that escaped Quinn's mouth threw Frannie for a loop, until she vaguely remembered hearing the name Schuester being thrown around when her parents and Quinn were talking about school. She feels like he might even have mentioned to Jack in passing that he worked at McKinley. "Wait, is he one of your teachers?"

As Quinn explained how Mr. Schue was her Spanish teacher and Glee Club director, Frannie noted that she seemed to be taking an immense comfort in the fact he would be there. Had she not been so happy that something seemed to be calming the girl down, she would have questioned just how comforted Quinn was. Frannie couldn't ever remember a teacher that touched her enough to leave such an impression.

It never even began to cross her mind to be concerned with just how touched by Will Quinn actually was. She completely blanked on the fact that he'd mentioned seeing the exact same High Society performance that she and Quinn had when she called to check on the apartment a few weeks back. And when she recalled that he possessed a rather curly head of hair, she considered for a second if Quinn might be harboring a little bit of a school girl crush and that had had something to do with all the lingering stares she'd given those curly-haired Daytonians. She quickly dismissed the idea though, as he just didn't fit with all the other guys Quinn had always had crushes on in the past.

As silly as it may seem, it didn't really hit her yet to consider that the old rules didn't apply to Quinn anymore, that she wasn't still that dutiful little bridesmaid... or that maybe she never really was.


	3. The Unraveling of Tightly Wound Beings

It hits her as she sits down in Glee. Will, no, Mr. Schue mentions something about how nice of an October it has been and she can't help but agree within her head, thinking how not having had to deal with her period left her much less nervous during lifts at practice.

It takes her a second to think that that isn't really a good thing.

Quite the opposite in fact.

She can feel her eyes grow wide and her stomach drop, but everything afterwards is a blur. She isn't sure how she ended up in her car, driving down I-75 at just the tipping point of too fast, but somehow she makes it almost 30 minutes before her mind and body realign.

It is somewhere around Findlay that she starts to seriously consider the probability of being pregnant. She thinks about how long it had been since she last picked up a tampon (August) and how long it has been since Dayton (September). She considers if it could just be another case of her Cheerio's diet screwing her body up, but after a long count of her recent food intake (a habit she can't break no matter what), she decides it would be impossible. If anything she notices she's been eating more than usually, which doesn't bode well for her at all.

By the time Quinn starts to consider that the achiness in her chest isn't really from lifting Brittany by herself, it's all she can do to keep from breaking down and accidently running her car into a tree in the process.

She's nearing Toledo when she pretty much decides that a pregnancy test would just confirm what she already knows in her heart to be true:

She's pregnant with Will's baby.

More importantly, she's pregnant with Mr. Schuester's baby.

There goes any chance of a normal life.

(Quinn won't admit that normal probably walked out the window when she started flirting with him in the middle of the hotel bar and was absolutely gone when she slept with him later on that night)

This isn't supposed to happen to her. She's the President of the Celibacy Club, the Head Cheerleader, the daughter of one of the most fanatical Glenn Beck fans in Ohio... her life isn't supposed to be straight out of some Lifetime movie (she isn't Rachel Berry for God's sake!).

She passes out of Ohio and into Michigan with no sense of fanfare. Her empty light comes on right next to the "Welcome to Temperance" sign and she can't help but think that if the teetotallers hadn't lost the battle, there would be no chance in hell she'd be pregnant right now. As she pulls into the BP, an overwhelming sense of panic runs over her, spending her sprinting into the single bathroom where she lets out a wail, her arms involuntarily hugging her abdomen (she can't say if she's trying to comfort the baby or squeeze it out... either option is possible). She isn't sure how long she sits in there, rocking back and forth on the toilet seat, before a knock from a worried patron has her cleaning herself up and slipping back into the HBIC mask she knows won't last for long.

She slips the $100 out of its hiding space in her purse and notices the light flashing on her phone. She has 5 missed calls and all of them are from Will. A check of the time shows that her bathroom meltdown had lasted for over 10 minutes and in that time the end of Glee rehearsal would have come. It hurt slightly that at least Santana hadn't called to check on her (Brittany wouldn't have been able to since she put her phone in the dishwasher again), but she really doesn't have time to dwell on the fact her friends are only her friends as far as they can use her, because her phone is going off again and she doesn't want Will to get too freaked out and do something dumb like call her parents.

"Hello?" Quinn's voice sounds shaky to her ears, but she often thinks it sounds that way only to find no one else hears it. She wonders if it's just a case of her being paranoid or if people don't care enough about her to take the time to listen.

"Quinn? What's wrong? What's the matter?" She wasn't expecting his voice to cause such a reaction in her. All at once she wants to laugh and to cry, to shout for joy and yell in fury... it's too overwhelming for her to pick one reaction to have. "Quinn? Please... you just ran out of Glee with this look on your face that... just say something, anything... I need to know you're alright" Without preamble, she begins to sob again, getting out the words car, out of gas, and Temperance before it becomes too much. She can hear his breath getting labored and the sound of his keys jangling, a sign he is now running to get to his car.

"Did you just say you car was out of gas so you went to a town in Michigan?"If the situation wasn't so dire she would have laughed, but instead she just kept crying, Will trying to calm her down over the phone as he gets into his car. His keys turning in the ignition send some sort of shock through her and as his car engine starts, she let out her confession.

"I think I'm pregnant" For the longest time she only hears the sound of his car running, his breathing so light and shallow that she fears he might pass out. She can only imagine the things that are blasting through his mind (if they are anything like the ones in hers, she feels a remarkable need to comfort him and go back to that hotel room where the reality of their lives didn't matter).

"Where are you?"

"A gas station in Temperance, right off the highway"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

"No, no, I can just fill up the tank and come back"

"You shouldn't be driving right now, you're upset "

"And you think you're in any better shape? At least I've had time to process this, you-"

"I've been driving for awhile now Quinn, I think I've got this handled"

"If I remember correctly, I think we've established that just by virtue of being an adult, doesn't mean you have the best grip on a situation" Ice Queen, Head Cheerleader Quinn is back and Will immediately regrets what he said.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that" He sighs and she can immediately picture him straightening up in his car seat, preparing what he wants to say, "What I meant is that I just don't want to have to worry about you driving right now... I can't handle that on top of everything." She doesn't feel like arguing with him, not now, not ever really. She can't even bring herself to be angry at him for the whole situation. It was a first for her, actually, normally she is all about placing the blame on someone else, but she can't this time, not when she considers just how insistent she had been that night, how she had went out looking for an adventure and a thrill she had never experienced before.

No one ever accused her of being an underachiever.

Waiting for Will to make it to Temperance gives her more time than she would like to consider what it will mean for her when the test comes back positive (she doesn't foresee it not having that result, not anymore). She had honestly thought she had a shot of getting out of Lima, of seeing the world or at least the rest of the continental United States. A baby would change all that, a baby would mean hurrying through High School by the bare minimum of classes and spending her afternoons studying during naps and between diaper changes and feedings. She can't even begin to consider her parent's reaction... she doesn't want to picture how horrible it will be.

Her mind starts to consider what possible explanation she can tell the world for how she ended up in this mess. It's a case where honesty can't be the best policy for all it will do is bring trouble for everyone. Will is a good man, minus the poor choices he made that night, and he shouldn't be punished for something she was just as, if not more, responsible for (she was the one who'd ordered him that last drink, the one that finally pushed him just past sobriety to the place where bad decisions look good). She'll have to bear not only the cross of a slut, but of a drunk as well (how else would good girl Quinn sleep with someone she had never met before?). She's thinking through her story, leaning back in the seat so passerby will think she's just sleeping, when a knock on her window causes her eyes to flutter open.

Will is looking at her in a way that causes her breath to catch. He's wearing that same longing look she's seen him throw her way a few times since that night, but this time there is a mix of panic and awe to it. She considers for a second that for him, minus the whole situation of how it happened, getting someone pregnant is not exactly the end of the world for him... in fact it is probably the opposite. Anyone who knows anything about Will Schuester will tell you that he is made to be a dad. No matter what, she decides, it has to be possible that Will gets to raise this baby... anything else might kill him, and she can't bear to see that happen.

She unlocks the door and Will immediately opens it, crouching down so he can look her in the eyes.

"Hi." His greeting is simple, almost comically so. She half expected herself to start crying again the minute she set eyes on him but instead she finds herself leaning forward and bringing her lips to his. It's a sweet and gentle press, nothing like how it had been in Dayton. She's surprised when he deepens it though, bringing his hand up to her cheek as he does so. When they finally pull apart she can't help but nuzzle into his palm, seeking comfort and enjoying the feel of his skin too much to relinquish contact. For his part Will seems not to mind it, in fact he seems to be even less inclined than she is to move, and considering he's the one squatting down, he can't be comfortable. She notices the wetness on his face and thinks for a second he is crying, but realizes it's from the rain.

"You're getting rained on," she says softly, knowing it's probably a stupid thing to say, but considering he seems so content to stay where he is, she feels like it might need to be said.

"I could say the same thing about you." She feels the slight spray on her skin then, and it starts to filter in that she's actually damp all over her body. Her uniform feels rough against her skin and she has an overwhelming urge to get out of it and into the change of clothing she has in her bag.

"I didn't even realize it was raining," she thinks aloud, drawing a look from Will that makes her wonder if he thinks she might be a tad bit unhinged. If she's honest with herself, she thinks that she might possibly be. "I guess I was too busy with other things to notice." Will nods in understanding as he moves his thumb against her cheek in a soothing motion, studying her for any sign of distress. Whatever he sees, or doesn't see, seems to make him happy(ish) and he smiles.

"Go change out of that uniform and dry off. I'll get you some gas so we can head out and find a drug store." Quinn goes to grab the $100 she'd been in the process of getting, but Will stills the motion. "I've got it, you just go change."

"Will-" She begins to protest but the look on his face stops her. She remembers back to Dayton when he talked about how much he missed having someone to take care of, missed feeling needed, and she decides to let the issue drop. "Would you grab my bag from the trunk?" He answers by grabbing the keys she left resting in her lap and standing up. As he walks around to the rear of the car, Quinn reaches back into the car and gropes around for the umbrella she always kept there.

She doesn't plan on giving the thing any thought (no matter what Rihanna says, an umbrella is sometimes just an umbrella) but as she moves to open it, the navy and white remind her of where exactly it came from. She can remember her Dad coming back from taking Frannie to her orientation at Xavier, the proud smile on his face and his arms full of all the gear any proud parent could think to buy. The idea that one day he would be smiling that same smile and carrying the same gear because of her had always been one that warmed her heart... now it seemed like a pipe dream.

After all, how many unwed mothers make it to college?

Better yet, after finding out about any of this, what were the odds Russell Fabray would ever smile for her again?

"Is that a Xavier umbrella?" Will's question startles her, but if he notices he doesn't say.

"Yeah, my sister went there. My Dad bought a bunch of stuff the day she got in... I think he thought if he surrounded me with enough things that said Xavier I'd want to attend." Her laugh is sad and the smile on his face loses some of its shine. "But that kind of school isn't for me."

"What sort of school is?" Will is trying to make her smile, trying to get her happy, but it doesn't have the effect he was intending. Instead, Quinn starts to feel the tears pooling in her eyes and she has to look away from him... the guilt of the entire situation is probably already starting to eat him up inside and her tears would just make it that much worse for him.

"Does it even matter anymore?" That wasn't what she wanted to say, not at all. Her tear-filled eyes turn back to Will and are met by ones equally as wet but a hundred times more conflicted. There is guilt there, of course, but a giddiness as well that probably is only serving to make the guilt worse. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It does matter... no matter what the test says, it does matter. You'll get to go to the school you want, no question... I won't settle for anything less." The hand she'd been reaching out to take the bag from him instead finds its way to his, and again she finds herself unwilling to let go of him. How had she let him go so easily after that night? How had they managed to keep up the facade that nothing had or was going on between them? How much of all of this was simply because of the baby? Was all of it?

Will passes the bag he's still holding into her hand and pulls her gently up and out of her car. The rain is nothing but a drizzle now and they are both way past the point of an umbrella doing them any good (if that wasn't a metaphor for their situation at the moment, she wasn't sure what was). She finds herself caught in his gaze and has to resist an overwhelming urge to lick away a water drop running down the side of his face. If the hungry look in his eyes is any indication, he's fighting the same battle as well.

"You should go on and change so we can go." Will's suggestion brings back the weight of the issue hanging over them. She nods her head in agreement and he finally lets go of her and the bag. She starts to walk towards the bathroom but feels a need to turn back around and get another look at Will. She watches him as he gets into her car and settles in. She knows that it probably shouldn't mean that much to her, but seeing him adjusting the driver's seat and making her car temporarily his gives her this warm feeling she can't quite describe.

In the short time since she'd driven off the lot in her new car she hasn't let a single other person drive it. It wasn't because she didn't trust them (which was a lie she liked to tell herself at night), but because she didn't want to share. With Will though, she didn't mind letting him in, in fact she found herself relishing in it. She knew this was happening all too fast, that decisions and feelings made or felt in such a moment of intensity were notoriously wrong or ill-advised, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Doubt and fear and all those other bad things would have their moments later, Quinn was going to focus on the good for just a few seconds longer.

This time she takes a good look as she enters the restroom. The overwhelming scent of cleaner and air freshener immediately turns her stomach and she had no clue how she had managed to spend all that time in here earlier. Stripping off her uniform, she draws the simple red dress she kept in her bag out and holds it up to the light. She has never worn it before, having bought it on a whim at Target and then promptly forgetting about it once cheering had started up again. She wasn't even sure how it ended up in her car, but as she considers the garment she has to wonder if it's some sort of cosmic joke or irony at work. A scarlet dress is not the typical thing one would wear to find out if your torrid night with your teacher has resulted in a pregnancy, but wearing a cheerleading uniform would probably make the whole experience infinitely more wrong.

Outside is cooler then she remembers it being when she went in. The rain has stopped and in its place is a chill that makes her long for her wool jacket. She sees that Will had finished filling up her car and brought it around to the space closest to the bathroom. She walks towards it and notices Will starting to get out so she can take back her seat, but a raised hand from her stops him and she makes her way to the passenger seat. As she opens the door she is blasted by warm air and she has never been quite so thankful for whoever created the heater. A cardigan she didn't even know she had is waiting for her on the seat and when she pulls it on she realizes there is a reason she didn't know about it because it wasn't hers at all.

"I figured you might want a jacket or something," Will supplies and she looks over at him with a smile. "I, umm, saw a WalMart a little while back. We can go get a test there."

"Just go to a dollar store. Their tests are just as sensitive as any on the market," Quinn comments without a thought as she clicks her seatbelt, but when she hears no reply, she considers how that sounded. For his part, Will is simply staring straight ahead, not wanting to think about how she might know that. "Santana," she supplies as an explanation, and he isn't quite sure that it makes the situation any better, but at least it means she isn't the one who did the research.

"Is that some knowledge she's had to use often?"

"I don't think we are in any position to judge."

"Fair enough." Will feels like a fool for asking, but he hates that Quinn took it the wrong way, although she probably has a point. As much as it was said out of concern, it probably was rooted in some sort of judgment about the girl he had no right to possess. "I didn't mean it-"

"I know," Quinn cuts him off with a sigh, "I just also know what people tend to think about her, and although I have no clue why I feel like I should defend her when she doesn't seem to do it herself, I still do."

"It's because you're a good person Quinn, no matter how misguided you might be at times." They're returning to the conversation from Dayton and it's having an effect on the way she's thinking. Her mind is getting muddled with all the memories of that night and as much as she'd like to get lost in them, now can't be about then, it has to be about... well, now.

"She's only had to use it once... it was right after she heard about the failure rate of condoms and she'd been to one of Puck's parties." It's a stat that Will can't help but wonder at and one Quinn wishes she'd remembered that night. Then again, who really thinks they could ever be in that small percentage where things go wrong?

He pulls out of the gas station and onto the interstate, Quinn navigating him towards the dollar store his iPhone had found on GoogleMaps. It isn't a long drive, but it is long enough to start raising their anxiety. For Quinn, it's all about preparing herself for the inevitable, for the positive that she knows the test will come back with. It's her body and she had gotten to know it well and she can just feel that something is off... and it isn't because of nerves. Will, for his part, is trying to remain as neutral as possible. He remembers the time Terri was sure she was pregnant, how they'd celebrated and prepared... only to find out she'd been lying. He wouldn't get his hopes up until he saw a test... then he would start to think about what all of this meant, and how he was going to be able to handle it without ending up on the unemployment line (better that then jail).

Pulling into the lot, Will is almost already out the door before he even gets the car into park. Quinn isn't sure when it had been decided that he would be the one to buy the test, in fact, she's sure it hadn't been, but she doesn't object. She isn't quite ready for the looks of shame or pity to be directed at her, and she knows Will is sure to get a few "awes" from females who are sure to be charmed by the fact he is the one buying a pregnancy test. The more she thinks about that idea, though, the more a feeling of jealousy starts to come over her, and it's only her deeply developed sense of self-preservation that keeps her from marching into the store and staking her claim on him (although what exactly that claim is, she isn't sure).

The plastic bag Will brings out with him is too big for one simple test. She had figured he would be smart and buy more than one, but she didn't think he would buy out the store's supply. As he passes the bag to her so he can get in the car, she can't stop herself from taking a peek. Inside she finds a number of different tests, as well as some bottled waters and a few snacks. Will shrugs are her inquisitive look. "I figured you might be hungry."

She doesn't pay much attention to where Will is driving the car, instead focusing on the tests and picking which type of cracker she wants. She absent mindedly asks Will if he wants anything while she reads the directions for one of the test brands, and when he mentions the granola bar he bought, she ends up unwrapping it and holding it out in his direction so he can take a bite. The warmth of his breath on her hand finally snaps her out of her daze and she gazes fondly over at him as he chews, a smile starting to form as he notices her attention.

"What?" He asks with a laugh as he finishes swallowing, looking over at Quinn briefly before turning his eyes back to the road. Quinn, though, doesn't turn away, and just keeps watching him as his smile grows. Over the course of many months, she spent a great deal of time studying Will Schuester, learning and observing many different things as the lenses she saw him through changed. Now she is trying to take as honest of an inventory of him as possible.

He's the ultimate Mister Nice Guy. A man who desperately wants to see the good in everyone and desperately wants to succeed. She thinks the fact he spent most of his adult life in a relationship and job that didn't let him shine might be part of the reason why he tries so hard to make the Glee Club successful, and why it seems he tries to push them to recreate his glory days. Why should he try something new when nothing has worked for him since he graduated?

"Your parents are out of town this weekend, aren't they?" It's a question that shouldn't be so easy for him to ask and for her to hear. It should be something that is said awkwardly and with hesitation, but Will barely evens looks away from the road as he throws it out there. His nonchalance says something about just how far the situation has gone.

"Yeah, they're visiting my sister and her husband in Cincinnati." As she considers the question more, she looks over at him in confusion. "How did you know about that?" There is a slight implication there, one that Quinn isn't quite sure she should be comfortable with. The idea Will might have been listening for an opportunity to spend time with her (repeat performance?), is one she finds herself liking much too fast, and one Will denies just as quickly.

"You mentioned it rather loudly during practice on Monday... don't worry, I'm not stalking you."

"I wasn't worried." She pauses before she lets out the next bit, making sure she can get it out confidently and without stumbling on her words. "You wouldn't have to stalk me, though. I'm an open book for you."

Her words send a nervous thrill through Will, just another in the long line of feelings he is still trying to process. One thing he knows is that he shouldn't be enjoying this. Right now his mind should be blazing with worry and images of Figgins firing him and his face all over the newspaper and TV as a predator parents should be looking out for. He shouldn't be this calm, he shouldn't be this rational, and he shouldn't be hoping that the tests come back positive.

There isn't really any way for this to end safely for him. The kiss earlier (and really the kisses and much more in Dayton) is proof that something is brewing between them that Will can't (and doesn't really want to) avoid. This is the age of a more selfish Will Schuester, someone who isn't afraid to strike out for what he wants. But they are so far apart in their lives in so many ways that even with whatever they are feeling, and even with a possible child between them, that taking this anywhere would just be a bad move that probably would end badly naturally if the social forces of the rest of the world didn't get to them first.

He wasn't sure if that thought would be enough for him to stop though. It clearly wasn't shutting him up now.

"An open book, huh? Something tells me I'd be reading you for awhile"

"I can only hope."

Will parks the car in a space in a lot that Quinn hadn't even realized they were in. She looks skeptical and confused as she takes in the hotel in front of her.

"You can't just take the tests anywhere" He looks between the office and her before reaching across the console and taking her hand. "I know I should have asked you this earlier, I actually feel like an idiot now that I didn't, but-"

"I'm late, my chest hurts, I'm going to the bathroom ALL the time, I can't stay in the cafeteria for more than five minutes because I can smell everything in there and I either want to eat it all or puke, and if you haven't noticed, I've been putting Rachel to shame in the difficult department lately." Will laughs before growing silent and letting her finish, "I'm pregnant Will, I just know it" Her green eyes are filled with a sad conviction, but he can't help but remember how Terri had felt so many of these things only to find out it had all been a bodily lie.

He gets the room quickly while Quinn calls her parents and feeds them some lie about staying with Brittany (it's a lie she knows they'll never check on since calling Brittany's house usually involves a 30 minute conversation with her mother). The whole situation is starting to feel surreal and wrong but she doesn't see any way to make it feel more comfortable. The idea of taking one of the tests at her home makes her feel like she'd be defiling it in some way and she doesn't want to risk taking it anywhere else in town. For as long as she can, she has to leave this whole thing outside of Lima (as long as she can will probably end the minute those tests show a positive, but she'll live in oblivion for a few minutes longer).

The room he gets is small, just a simple bed, chair, and TV affair. It isn't as if they plan to stay there long (the fact he spent over $60 on something they only plan to use for a couple hours max makes Quinn feel incredibly guilty), and really the only amenity they are concerned about is the toilet. Neither one is quite sure what to do now that they are actually there. The mechanics of the whole thing really only require Quinn to do something, leaving Will unsure the best way to act as the useless observer.

"Do you wanna help me open the boxes and take a look at the directions?" Quinn asks, trying to involve Will in the process and ease the odd sort of nervous anticipation and tension that has risen between them.

"Yeah, sure." The eagerness in in voice is a little disconcerting, and he sort of cringes when he hears it, but Quinn simply smiles and sits down cross-legged on the bed, pouring out the contents of the bag as she does so. Even though he was the one that bought all of them, Will still manages to be surprised at the amount of test boxes laying there.

"I guess I might have gone a bit overboard," he admits weakly as he joins her, drawing a chuckle from the blonde.

"Yeah, but it's better to be safe than sorry... and it's slightly adorable." The flirty look they share feels odd considering what they are doing, but nice nonetheless. As they open more and more boxes and read aloud the different directions, they find themselves at ease, even laughing as they find themselves sorting tests by amount of time they need. Soon, though, the tests are sorted and the awkwardness starts to return. Quinn's eyes shift nervously from the tests to the bathroom door, while Will tries to avoid looking over that way, instead focusing on Quinn and the TV behind her.

"Why don't I just turn on the TV while you're..." He struggles to find the right word, trying not to acknowledge the specifics of what she'll be doing.

"Yeah, that would be good" He picks up the remote while she picks up the tests, trying to maintain the various different groupings they'd created. Almost as soon as she closes the bathroom door, Will lands on a channel showing the tail-end of Singing In The Rain and even though he knows he should be focusing on what's going on behind the wooden door, he can't help but get slightly enthralled by the images on the TV. As the credits start to roll, Will is tempted to go check on Quinn, but when the opening of High Society starts, he's too flabbergasted by the coincidence to move. He tries to think about what possible sign the universe is trying to send them by playing the movie of the musical that got them into this mess, but comes up with a blank.

"Is that High Society?" He looks over, startled at the sight of Quinn standing in the doorway, drying her hands with a towel.

"Yeah, it is... are you...?" He trails off as he realizes he isn't quite sure what he's asking.

"I figured I'd just wait 10 minutes from when I took the last one to read them all"

"That's smart," he answers lamely, moving over on the bed so she can join him. In the time she'd been in the bathroom, he's sprawled out on the bed, getting comfortable on the outside when he was getting more and more stressed on the inside. Quinn takes the hint and lays down too, sinking into the mattress that might seriously be as old as she is. It long-since stopped being firm and is indented in the middle, causing the twosome to slightly roll into each other. Without much thought, Will finds himself wrapping his arm around her and settling her against him, her head finding a place to lay on his chest. The warmth of his body and the sound of his heart beating lulls her into a slight daze, one that even the impending results can't ruin. She can't remember ever finding this much comfort in Finn, and instead of being saddened by that, she finds herself indifferent.

"I've never had to do this before... wait like this," he comments softly, staring at the images of Bing Crosby and Grace Kelly on the screen.

"Did you and Terri..." She's asking a whole bunch of questions in those few simple words, and Will isn't sure he really wants to answer any of them. He doesn't want to admit the truth of last year to anyone, but if he has to, he finds he doesn't really mind that it's Quinn.

"No, we didn't take a test together." Quinn isn't sure what to make of his short answer, and isn't quite sure what to say in the face of last year being brought up. The fact that Will had almost been a father before is something she doesn't want to bring up, but she wants to understand what happened. The whole school had known about Terri's pregnancy, but no one had known how exactly they'd gone from happily married with a baby on the way to divorced and not pregnant within a matter of weeks. The word miscarriage had floated around but no one had taken the initiative to ask and Will hadn't been that forthcoming.

"I'm sorry that Terri lost-"

"Terri was never pregnant."

"What?" Quinn sits up, looking stunned and confused and feeling an anger starting to form in the pit of her stomach. She can distinctly remember the image of a pregnant Terri walking the halls of McKinley, and can only assume what Will is about to tell her.

"At first she had a hysterical pregnancy... she had all the symptoms but no baby. Once she found out there wasn't one she just decided that instead of telling me like some normal person, she'd pretend she was pregnant and then find some baby to be ours" Quinn isn't quite sure what to say to that. She can see the hurt and resentment forming in Will's eyes as he considers his ex-wife and more then ever (even more then back in Dayton) she can understand just how screwed up Terri left him. Before she knows it, she's leaning down and kissing him, trying to distract him from the pain and desperate to keep him from falling into the memory of his part. She knows that in just a few minutes he'll understand just how much she is his future, but a part of her wants him to come to that realization without the push of a child.

What starts out sweet grows hotter as it continues and Quinn suddenly finds herself trapped underneath Will's body, his lips exploring her neck desperately, finding the places that made her squirm last time. The timer on her cell phone going off should spur them to end this and go into the bathroom, but instead Will seems more desperate to have this continue, almost like he doesn't want to know what all 13 of the sticks are going to say.

"I'll never lie to you like that Will," she breathes out as his lips find a particularly sensitive spot, the same place were she carried his mark for days after Dayton. This time, though, he doesn't try to claim her, he simply rests his lips there, almost reverently. Slowly, though, he draws away and she finds herself looking into watery eyes that make her heart break. "But I'll lie like that for you"

"God, I wish you weren't gonna have to do that." The tests are now a formality to both of them. They're clearly on the same wavelength. Now, though, their dilemma isn't quite so abstract, it's a cold hard fact that is demonstrated by the 13 positive pregnancy tests laying on that bathroom counter. The reality of what they will have to do to survive this is starting to sink in and the notion that they can only do it together is clear. But the one big thought running through both their minds is that they're having a baby, and as absolutely scary and overwhelming that idea is, there is a happiness there (admittedly greater in one than the other), and for just a few minutes, they both need to try to relish in it.

Once they leave the hotel room, they might not get a moment like this for a long time.


	4. The Fanciful Innocence of Youth

"Quinn, your baby rocks!"

"Excuse me?" Quinn quickly slammed closed her locker so she could get a look at Puck, leaning comfortably against the wall next to her, smiling.

"I mean your baby is awesome, she's a little baby badass"

"Don't call my baby any sort of ass, and why are you saying all this? You haven't even met her" Puck smirked before gesturing back towards Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"She's over with Ms. P and she keeps spitting up on her" Puck started laughing as he remembered the look on the Guidance Counselor's face, "It's like she's enjoying her suffering".

"Oh God" Quinn muttered as she quickly left a still laughing Puck and hurried down the hall towards the Guidance Office. A sharp cry and then an equally hysteric moan sent her running faster, and when she reached the door she pulled it open without so much as a pause, desperate to see what was going on in there.

To say she was unhappy with what she saw was an understatement.

Grace lay fussing in her stroller, her front covered in the milk Quinn knew she had spit up. Emma was leaning against her desk, frantically rubbing and scrubbing the front of her dress that was covered just as Grace's clothes were. Will, who had apparently gotten there just moments before she had, looked entirely overwhelmed as he tried to go between the two of them, unable to really navigate the distressed noises that both of them were making.

Quinn wasn't very proud of her next movement, but maternal instinct took over before she could stop it and she found herself pushing Will out of her way and over towards Emma in her haste to get to Gracie, whose face was getting redder as she cried. It bothered her severely that Will had seemed to be torn between helping their child and the red-head determined to steal her way into his heart (something that Quinn had assumed was occupied by herself). She had known the minute she'd heard Ms. Pillsbury had come back to Lima after a year in Cincinnati that her plan had been to try to get Will back, and it seemed like she was going to try to use Quinn's baby to do it.

Fat chance.

"Baby Grace, why are you crying sweetie?" Quinn's voice took on a musical quality as she bent down to Gracie's level, hoping to sooth her.

"I don't think she likes her formula" Emma managed to get out as Will tried to cover the cloth she was using in sanitizer for her.

"It isn't formula" Quinn quipped. Emma's eyes bugged out as she realized what the liquid really was, her breath hitching in such a way even Quinn was feeling a little concerned. It was overwhelmed, however, by her anger that her baby was covered in spit up and howling. She reached around behind the stroller to grab the rag she had put in there that morning, only to come up empty handed. Turning around, she nearly growled as she realized that the cloth had been pilfered by Ms. Pillsbury for her own uses. Without much thought, she shrugged off the cardigan she'd worn over her uniform and began to use it to mop up the mess on Gracie, muttering soothing sounds to the baby as she did so.

"I can't believe you're using your own clothing for that" Emma's voice was pitchy and panicked, so much so that Quinn's maternal instincts couldn't help but be slightly misdirected.

"When it's your child and you know they're upset, you don't care what it is you're using just as long as it makes them better" To stress her point, Quinn lightly bopped Gracie on the nose and made a popping sound, causing the cleaned up child to start to giggle. "See? All better"

"Emma, I think you are just going to have to change... There is no way we'll be able to get this clean enough for you" Will's comment was half-hearted, his attempts to help clean up Emma slowing and then stopping as he watched Quinn with Gracie. He should have known better then to have left his daughter with Emma, but she had been so insistent that she could handle the little girl and he did still have a bit of a soft spot when it came to the redhead (one he was sure to be getting in trouble for fairly soon). He knew she had been trying to impress him, and that it was wrong to give her false hope, but he'd just wanted a few more minutes to finish his grading and Quinn had been in the middle of practice when Mrs. Weiss had dropped the baby off.

If Emma noticed the shift in Will's attention, she didn't show it. Instead she was hastily pulling out her spare bag full of clothing and a bathroom's worth of shampoo and soap. Changing outfits just wouldn't get her clean enough, not when breast milk was involved. Quinn watched the older woman's movements with an amused smirk, Gracie now cradled against her chest and seemingly watching Emma as well.

"I'd avoid using the girl's locker room showers if I were you. Santana and Brittany are probably still in there" Quinn's comment was enough to draw Will away from his gawking and he tilted his head in question, already getting the implication but wondering what the story was behind it. The anxious red-head didn't seem to take the information past the shower, and started muttering nervously about what other place she could wash up at in the school as she made her way out of her office, Grace choosing that exact moment to start laughing and waving her arms at Emma's retreating back.

"Gracie, stop that" Quinn half-heartedly scolded, barely trying to control Gracie.

"Oh, don't bother... I know she's just doing what you would if you could" Quinn's eyes narrowed as she took in Will's light smile that started wilting under her gaze.

"What the hell was she doing with Grace?" The coldness and anger in her tone stunned Will, and it took him a second to recover and come back with a response.

"Quinn, it's not a big deal... Emma's just-" Will struggled for a second to find the right words to placate her while acknowledging the full scope of his complex relationship with the Guidance Counselor. Quinn rolled her eyes at his struggle, moving Gracie to her other shoulder as she reached into the diaper bag to pull out a pacifier she knew would be needed in a matter of moments.

"I think the words you're looking for are in love with me and wants in my pants and is trying to use our baby to do it"

"Quinn, we both know I'm not going to let anything happen between Emma and me" He moved closer to the two, wanting to wrap his arms around them but knowing that that would be a poor decision considering where they were.

"Oh, trust me, I know" Will couldn't help but smile at her confidence and the fact that she seemed to trust him in a way Terri never did. "But what I'm trying to figure out is why you thought someone with OCD could handle a baby who just this morning pooped on you while you were changing her diaper"

"She told me... God, it doesn't really matter what she told me, does it? I should have known better" He looked down at the floor for a second to collect his thoughts before looking back up just in time to see Quinn place a kiss on Grace's now sleeping head. It reminded him once again just how naturally she had taken on the mantel of Mom, and how it both warmed and broke his heart that she did it so easily.

Was that part of the reason he was so willing to let Emma have the baby? Did he want her to get along fantastically with Grace so she could be her mom while Quinn returned to being a normal teenager? He knew everyone else in the school was expecting that to happen, expecting that the normal boundaries in adoptions would be established once Ms. Pillsbury returned and the relationship that looked to be forming before she left actually did. Was he subconsciously trying to make everyone else happy?

"You're right, you should have. And I know that normally you would... but whenever she comes into the picture you seem to lose your sense" There was that jealousy Will had been waiting for, laced with a bit of anger for good measure. It was enough to shake him out of his moment of reflection and bring him back to the situation at hand. If there was one thing he was good at, it was calming down an angry Quinn Fabray.

"I don't lose my mind around her anywhere near as much as I do when it comes to you" His eyes fell on his daughter briefly before meeting Quinn's again. "And you're holding the proof" The gentle smile that crossed her face was enough to tell him that he was at least partially forgiven, and this time he couldn't stop himself from stepping forward and placing himself next to her, knowing that if anyone barged in or happened to look upon them that he could use the excuse of wanting to check on Gracie without disturbing her slumber. He leaned down slowly to place a kiss on his little girl's head, his lips lingering there as he closed his eyes and breathed in that milky, powdery smell that only a baby could have. Resting a hand on the back of her head, he straightened back up, managing to just graze Quinn's cheek with a kiss as well. Her eyes closed reflexively and she let out a ragged breath, a smirk making its way across Will's face as he saw her reaction.

"You're being very naughty today, aren't you?" Her eyes opened slowly as she talked, the words almost purred out in that bedroom voice that just about makes him the one breathing uneasily. Quinn tried to act stern as she stared him down, but the lusty quality of her hazel eyes give her away and the smile she put on had him thinking about bedrooms and stolen moments during naps that ended far too soon.

"Didn't I say you make me lose my mind?"

...

She walked out of the office with a smile on her face, pushing Gracie in her stroller and thinking about what to tell Will to bring home for dinner later. It took her a second to register Puck standing against the wall, watching her with a look that didn't quite fit.

"Can I help you?" She didn't mean to snap out the comment, but the way he was staring had her uncomfortable, and the fact he didn't seem to acknowledge her tone by adopting his badass demeanor made it worse.

"Didn't I tell you she was a badass?" He should have be laughing as he said this, or at least acting smugly, but he wasn't. "You only laugh like that when you're pleased with yourself"

"As much as I like to think my baby is a genius, I doubt she has the capacity to decide to deliberately puke all over someone and then laugh about it" She's got tenser as she talked, the realization that Puck had been looking in on them making her wonder just what all he saw and what he perceived it to be.

"I'm not going to say anything" He doesn't have to qualify that with what he's referring to, and before she knew it there are tears pooling in her eyes and she had a remarkable urge to start begging Puck to just walk away. "I know what it's like not to have an old man. I wouldn't want to put that on anyone"

"Puck-"

"No, it's fine. You don't have to say anything. I'm all for banging an older hottie every once and awhile" He pushed off from the wall and walked over to the front of the stroller, bending down to get a closer look at Gracie. The strange look from earlier melted away and the smile that took its place reminded Quinn of all the nice (well nice for Puck) things he'd done for her while she had been pregnant. "You guys have to be more careful though... you mess this up and she's gonna be the one to pay for it" Puck looked up at her with imploring eyes and she almost wanted to cry again because finally someone knew the truth and it wasn't all going downhill.

"We will. I promise" He nodded his head, satisfied with her answer, before giving Gracie another soft gaze and standing up. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his letterman jacket and gave Quinn a once over.

"Have I told you lately your boobs look awesome?"

She'd never been quite so realized for leering before in her life.


End file.
